Ninjas: Red and blue
by Boxofrogs101
Summary: Rewrite! Alex knew Norrisvile high was gonna be awesome, but she was not expecting this. The moment the purple haired boy walked into her life things changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja and I'm not trying to take credit. I probably won't do another disclaimer so this applies to all chapters.

Ch 1- oh my cheese!

Alexandra walked up to her locker and took out some books . She was new at Northsvile high . It was taking some getting used to . For one thing school was constantly interrupted by monsters and rampaging robots , for another , the school bully Bash's locker was just across the hall from her's so she had to be careful to keep away so as not to get a black eye.

Because she was new she didn't really have any friends so it was a little lonely sometimes , but she didn't mind . One thing that DID bother her was that she had been at Northsvile high for about three weeks and had only seen the schools fabled protector once.

She was careful to close her locker properly , she was suspicious that someone had stolen her lunch bag and, most unfortunately it was " Taco Tuesday " normally Alexandra (lets just call her Alex ) loved tacos but she'd heard Randy and Howard ( 2 dorky boys from her class who where totally inseparable) saying that they ought to re-name it " Road-kill Tuesday " . This, she mused inwardly , had put her off tacos - particularly the ones from the cafeteria - for life .

She buttoned up her shoulder bag and slung it unceremoniously over her shoulder . She withdrew a battered time-table from the pocket of her black Mc Skinnys and checked her next class. Science . She hated it , she sat next to Randy which was ok 'cause he was quite nice (And, in her oppinion, quite cute), if a bit of a dweeb, but between Bucky the brown-noser and Bash spit-balling everyone within a 5 meter radius she really struggled to actually DO anything.

She strolled down the locker-filled corridor into her science class .

She was late, everyone else was their except , her husband Jerry ( who was a skeleton - this had really freaked Alex out on her first day but Randy had assured her that 's insanity wasn't contagious ) and ( Oh my gosh how unusual !) Randy and Howard , who had succeeded in being late to every single science class of their freshman year so-far .

arrived just before Howard and Randy, she took the opportunity to scold them for tardiness before allowing them to take their seats. The class took out their notebooks and Mrs.D proceeded to bore the 9th graders out of their minds with a power-point about ignorant rocks or something like that.

Alex doodled idly on her note book .

" what ya doin'." came Randy's voice .

" not much " replied Alex sarcastically, bending her neck towards her chest to hide a light blush making its way onto her face and trying to fend off the fluttery feeling in her stomach.

" just LISTENING to Mrs. Driscoll's Oh-so interesting presentation about uglyus rocks or whatever she's waffling on about ."

" it's igneous rocks " said Randy, drawing a grin from the blonde " and I meant what's that your drawing on the corner of your note book ?"

" Oh," said Alex "well just take a look ."

She pushed her notebook towards him . All round the edges of the page their where surprisingly realistic yet slightly comical drawings of the ninja punching and kicking wacky robots and stanked teens, one of whom was clearly Bucky.

" wow these are pretty good" said Randy. Alex beamed at him . She noticed their was a deep purple bruise developing around his eye .

" Randy ?" she said, concerned " who did that to you ?" she asked pointing at his eye .

" What, oh that," he said catching on and waving an airy hand to indicate that she needn't worry about him " it was just err... Bash. But I'm fine now " he added seeing her expression change from concern to fury at the mention of Bash needlessly beating up another innocent person. He had actually obtained this injury while fighting a robot but he could hardly tell her that, let alone expect her to believe it.

"Why'd he beat you up?"

" he didn't exactly 'beat me up'." sighed Randy

" but you just said he did !" she exclaimed, but she immediately dropped her tone so as not to attract 's attention .

" no " said Randy exasperatedly, running a hand through his dark purple hair" he just punched my while he was going to his locker-"

" OH MY CHEESE !" yelled Alex as a gigantic metal octopus smashed through the wall .

Howard and Randy made eye-contact for a second ( unnoticed by Alex who was waiting excitedly for the ninja to appear in a cloud of red smoke, as he had on her first day, and kick that robot's metallic butt! ) sending a silent "ninja up" signal, before the alarms went off and every student made a beeline for the nearest exit. Every student except ... Randy Cunningham !

Oh why, thought Alex as she ran down the corridor against the steady flow of screaming teens, why dose he have to be such an idiot! Everyone else leaves so as not to be crushed by a manic robot but oh no Randy'll just run off with Howard to the cafeteria for some road-kill tacos! If he got hurt... well, she didn't want to think about it.

She pursued Randy until she stopped outside the boys washroom. Typical. Just as she was about to knock on the door and yell at Randy for being such a shoob, none other than Northvile's own saviour- THE ninja , came flying through the door and collided with her .

They both fell to the floor but the ninja was quick to recover and he offered Alex a hand .

" thanks ninja " she said . She blushed alittle as she took his hand and noticed, to her surprise that his suite was soft and loose. She mused alittle about how scaly the material looked before the ninja said " hey Al- er... Student I've never met before -"

" - Alex " she corrected him although he did already know her name and had almost blurted it out.

" yeah anyway you might wanna ... Y'know - not be right in the middle of this robot fight ."

" yea your probably right ..." she said absently staring into his deep blue eyes, then her eyes widened with fear and she dived for cover behind some destroyed lockers .

The ninja jumped up in high into the air and yelled " Ninja slice !" and before he had even touched the ground the octopus's head fell off, it caused a very minor explosion .

" SMOKE-BO-" the ninja began -

" hey wait ," yelled Alex " don't go yet! I need your help!"

" ok " replied the ninja " what do you need help with?" he asked.

"my friend Randy, I was looking for him after that stupid octopus crashed through the wall, and now I'm really worried about him because I don't know where the juice he is!" she finished.

The ninja smiled and blushed a-little behind the mask, she was worried about him. She was so thoughtful and pretty...

He shook these thoughts to the back of his mind .

" Don't worry. I'll bring your friend back safe. SMOKE BOMB!" and the mysterious ninja disappeared in a puff of fart- sented, red smoke.

" OH. MY. CHEESE !" Alex said in a weird sort-of whisper scream. That was - as Randy would say - TOTALY BRUCE !

" oh my cheese!" she said agin ( it's kinda becoming like a catchphrase!) " Randy! I hope he's ok ..."

No sooner had she said it than the very same - Randy Cunningham came strolling out of the boy's bathroom.

" what have I missed?" he asked, playing dumb.

" Randy!" said Alex , she wasn't relieved, she sounded cross "grr that's so typical! A honkin' monster attacks the school and you decide that it's the perfect moment to take a whizz !"

Their was silence between them until, slowly but surely the anger faded from her face and was replaced with a wide smile. Both Randy and Alex burst out laughing " hahahahaha, Alex that was so funny! " laughed Randy.

" I know!" choked Alex.

" Oi ! What are you laughing at Cunningham ?" came a familiar voice.

The two choked and sniggered trying to catch their breath.

" Who's THAT?" asked Howard, he was clearly shocked that his bro had just ditched him to hang with some chic he'd never met before.

" That's Alex- oh err didn't catch you last name."

" Alexandra Madison Milburn," she said in a posh English accent " But you guys can call me Alex." she finished, in her normal voice.

" oh ," said Randy , he'd never met anyone with a name as long or as pretty as her's ... WAIT, WHAT?! He pushed down the feeling that he knew what was happening.

" nice to meet ya' Milburn , name's Howard-"

" yeah, I know you Howard. Everyone dose, we didn't just forget about the stanking at the talent show!"

" oh yeah!" said Howard " the ninja was pretty awesome their.." he said remanisntly.

" Your a fan of the ninja to?!"

" err... Yeah I guess so " said Howard, Randy smirked.

" he was just here! He totally saved my butt from that cuckoo robot!"

Their was a short silence, broken by the bell.

" Me and Howard are at Spanish now, how'bout you?"

" oh crud it's P.E , Jane Tyler is so gonna p'wn me at dodge ball!"

Alex waved goodbye to the two as they set off for Spanish, she dreaded to think how bruised her face would be...

( whoa ! That was L-O-N-G !)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2- Grave-punching, Nomaconing and a little confession...

Howard and Randy walked down the street after school. Randy was daydreaming about saving Alex from the Octo-bot ( ha finally thought of a name for it!) he remembered her blushing when she touched his hand and laughing after they're fight. Today was pretty honkin' bruce ! He thought.

" hey Howard ," said Randy, remembering that it wasn't just him and his thoughts that where walking home -" wanna come to mine and do some grave punchin' ?"

" Oh I am their Cunningham!" said Howard eagerly.

When they got up to Randy's room he and Howard slumped onto bean-bags. They sat for few moments, as they usually did, thinking briefly about how boring science was, and getting

spit-balled by Bash, and their grumpy gross English teacher Mr. Banister before picking up their controllers and whacking some graves.

Randy was about to beat Howard's high-score when Howard paused the game .

" what the juice ! Just 'cause I was about to beat you!"

" hey! I'm not trying to mess up your score I'm trying to tell you that your book is glowing!"

" Oh ... Sorry bro ..." Randy put down his controller and walked over to his bed .

" hey Cunningham , it ok if I go on without ya'"

" yeah whatever man ..." Randy trailed off . He sat down on his bed with the Nomicon in his lap ." ok Nomicon what's up?" he said . The book glowed red. ( hey that rhymes!) Randy opened the Nomicon, he felt his eyes roll backwards in their sockets and he gave a small gasp as the magical ninja knowledge book pulled his spirit into the pages ...

Images of cat-masks, doodles of urban ninjas and strange Chinese-ish symbols flew past Randy as his soul descended deep into the ninja Nomicon .

" ok Nomicon what shcweet ninja knowledge have ya got for me? "

As an answer a neon pink arrow appeared and directed Randy's attention to the outside wall of a dojo-ish looking building. Written their in the usual chinesey chicken-scratch where the words:

THE SUN RISES , THE MOON FALLS -

SUCH IS THE CYCLE OF NATURE ...

THE NINJA WILL ALWAYS FIGHT EVIL-

JUST AS EVIL WILL ALWAYS SEEK TO

DESTROY THE NINJA

THE NINJA HAS ALWAY FOUGHT ALONE

SUCH IT TRADITION

BUT FOR EVEN THE GREATEST OF HEROS,

THEIR COMES A TIME WHEN THEY MUST ASK FOR HELP ...

BUT BEWARE , AS YOU WHERE TOLD ONCE BEFORE :

AN ENEMY CAN OFTEN WHEAR THE MASK OF AN ALLY...

Randy read the message several times then suddenly a doodle of a gigantic black marker pen moved menacingly towards him. His eyes shot open to see Howard standing over him and holding - a black marker pen!

" WHAT THE JUICE !" screamed Randy

Then he realised that the "marker doodle " had been the Nomicon try to warn Randy that he'd soon be the NOT-so-proud owner of a rather inky mustash .

" dude , seriously? The marker AGAIN?"

"Whaat ? Just wondered what you'd look like if you had a handlebar mustash" said Howard innocently.

" ugh just get back to grave punching."

" actually," said Howard "their was something I wanted to talk to you about."

" and that "something" would be ...?"

" well firstly I wanna know what the book said ."

" not much mostly old news it said stuff about the ninja always fighting evil and how sometimes you have to ask for help."

" and ?"

" that's it !"

" ahg what ! Nothing cool? No new moves?"

" nope, well… it might have told me more if it hadn't been so-rudely interrupted by a certain black marker pen !"

" Alright I'm sorry... Jeez ."said Howard

" what was the other thing?" asked Randy.

" It's about that girl you where with after the monster fight."

" what about her?" asked Randy genuinely surprised at where this conversation was going.

"ok strait to the point - who is she ?"

" you know that Howard she told you!"

" I didn't mean her name I meant her …er… background ."

" I don't really know we only met on the school bus this morning. All I really know is shes new , she hates it when Bash punches random people and Jane Tyler really dosent like her ... I don't know why ..."

" ok , next question-"

" is this some kind of interrogation?" asked Randy taken a back by his normally docile friend's sudden curiosity

" just answer!" said Howard irritably

" you haven't asked me another question yet!"

" oh... Right ... Erm ...oh yeah ! Why where you laughing?"

" she started yelling at me for being a shoob the she stopped and we both realised the her telling me off for taking a toilet break during a monster attack is actually pretty funny!"

"ok , final question . Do you have a crush on her?"

"...…...… WHAT?!"

" you heard me Cunningham." said Howard casually.

" N-no , no of course not ! I mean come on !"

" ok , bro ..." said Howard slyly

Howard picked up his controller and played.

It was VERY awkward .

" OK! YOU WIN! I DO! I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER! YOU HAPPY NOW!?"

" oh I total knew it man !" cried Howard gleefully .

" If you knew it why did you ask ?!"

" aaah I just wanted to hear you say it!"

" NOT cool."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3- Woes of a 9th grade ninja

" aaaahhh!" yelled the ninja as stanked Bucky threw him into a locker that smelled of ham and dog-hair .

"that is shnasty !" he said as he climbed out of the locker he now knew to contain almost nothing except stale ham sandwiches .

"ninja snatch !" he yelled but before his now ham-scented hands where safely around Bucky's treasured triangle "dinger" the creature swished its tail round and caught him painfully in the chest sending him crashing through a wall into a class room and he landed sprawled out on the floor in front of someone's desk.

" oh my gosh!" squeaked a familiar voice.

" Alex ?" the ninja asked, could he really have just been thrown onto her desk?

"ninja are you ok ?" yes it defiantly was her . She sounded concerned.

" yeah I'm alright " he said hoisting himself into a more dignified position.

Bucky smashed his monstrous head through the wall just as the ninja noticed a robot-dinosaur thing out in the car park trashing the principle's car. Oh man that guy cannot catch a break!

Bucky slashed Randy with his sharp claws, knocking the young hero out into the car park. Randy stretched out his back . Huh ? His side felt warm and wet... Oh my juice I'm bleeding ! Thought the ninja, he was panicking a lot, the wound was deep. He closed his eyes and steadied himself .

"ninja tengu fireball!" he yelled, The colours of the suite swapped and the material was alight with fire, it didn't burn him, it made him feel stronger. He launched the fire ball.

" ninja sword spin!" cried Randy, he had to think fast, he could feel his wound sapping what little strength he had left. The katana blade slashed the robo-dino in half but Bucky was still standing . Their was a crowd now, all eager to see their hero in action.

They couldn't see that he was injured, the red of the still colour-swapped suite and the red of his blood where exactly the same." ninja throwing-star!" the star slashed Bucky's baton in half.

" SMOKE-BOMB,! SMOKE-BOMB!" cheered the crowd. The ninja tengu-power died away and so did the cheering, the young hero dropped to his knees. Howard ran to the front. He stared at Randy for one moment then fainted, he never could handle blood.

Alex ran to the ninja's side " ninja!" she gasped when she saw the injury. The now de-stanked Bucky was standing beside him apologising over and over again for hurting him.

" it's ok Bucky, I'm alright." but even as he said it he collapsed in to Alex. She caught him gently. Randy could see Howard if he could somehow get to the Nomicon...

The Nomicon could fix it ...

" Howard ..." muttered the ninja weakly

" get the Nomicon ..."

" ok buddy right away" Howard rushed into the school and emerged seconds later with the book. Randy took the book in his hands he felt it glow sympathetically. He opened the Nomicon and the crowd gasped as the ninja's body slumped on the ground. He flew past blurry doodles into a dojo-ish room full of soft beds and old scrolls. The Nomicon layed him gently on a bed beside the window . A leaf fluttered in through the window and landed on his chest , their where instructions on it , he read the quickly as the fluorescent doodles advised then his spirit zoomed back to his body.

Using the little strength he had left he waved his hands around, as the instructions had said, and muttered the incantation so only he could hear. The crowd gasped in awe as golden energy appeared around him, their was a bright flash and the ninja was on his feet again he was still tiered and stiff as heck but at least he would live. Howard gave him the thumbs up .

" SMOKE BOMB!" he yelled and gone in a puff of his signature red smoke.

A/N: There we are! Re-write capter 2! Bam! Anyway, I'm going too go to sleep before my eyeballs fall out. Z_z


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 - This ninja needs help

Howard , Randy and Alex had a pretty normal day after that ( as far as normal goes when one of you is secretly a ninja). Howard and Randy couldn't discuss Randy's ninja adventure in front of Alex. So the trio spent the whole day together wandering from class to class and dodging more spit-balls from Bash.

At the end of the day Randy and Howard said goodbye to Alex and walked home together, finally free to discuss the days events.

" dude I think the Nomicon was right- you could really use a hand: you almost died!"

" oh really? I didn't notice!" said Randy sarcastically .

" calm it bro.."said Howard in a way that clearly said " I think you need some time alone. "

" bye Howard ..." said Randy dully, today had been WAY less bruce than yesterday. He made a mental note to try and get a good nights sleep.

The words " good idea bro" slid across his vision surrounded by doodles of sleeping ninjas and a grinning cat.

Randy lay down on his bed he was thinking about what Howard had said -" you nearly died! ". The words seemed to echo around his head. What would have happened if he had died? Nobody except Howard would know what really happened. He shuddered. Don't think like that! He told himself firmly. He drifted between his thoughts for a bit. Slipping in and out of his nightmares, they all seemed to end with the ninja dead or unmasked by Mcfist. His mind felt weirdly cluttered, he sat up, he needed to focus, to take his mind away from death and destruction.

The he remembered the Nomicon's words, they danced in his eyes like flickering flames : THEIR COMES A TIME WHEN EVEN THE GREATEST OF HEROS MUST ASK FOR HELP...

Aha ! He thought triumphantly he'd nearly got it he just needed the Nomicon to help him figure out how...

He pulled the 800 year old book out of his bag.

" ok nearly their" he whispered to himself .

The book pulled him through the pages, past the usual montage of doodles, it knew where he needed to go.

It took him to a clearing in a forest of bonsai trees, a tengu bird stood in the centre of the clearing. At first Randy drew his katana, expecting it to attack, but it didn't. The bird approached him and dropped the box it had been holding into his hands. Inside where black Tengu bird feathers, the sacred material used to make the ninja suit that Randy wore . The feathers in the box where unusually coloured: blue and black, rather than the red and black. Randy knew now he had been right, he needed help and now he knew just how to get it. He set to work skilfully transforming the feathers into a sleek black and blue suite. He suddenly realised that he had, subconsciously made it to fit a girl rather than a boy, a girl ninja, a ninja-et, hmm…

A/N: hi peeps! *Dodges unidentifyed flying objects*. I know, sorry! I forgot to update because my twin- also known as mad mind flip- always get a preview of my work and I forget that all you folks haven't seen it yet.

On a completely unrelated note; I've decided to put in some random words of wisdome for all the following chapters of this story! Today's is:

"Nobody tells you the meaning of the sparkle in their eyes, the warmth of their hand and the missing of the togetherness, so why would I tell you how to find the one that will spark all these attributes. That's a journey you'll have to discover on your own, because like beauty, Love is in the eyes of the beholder." -Clockwork, the ghost of time 2012-2013

I love Clocky! He's so awesome! Don't diss him! (If your not a Phan- coughshameonyoucough- then I'll tell you that Clockwork is the ghostmaster of time, Danny's mentor, and is notalways this cheesey.

-Boxo


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: i totally get that you guys are probably really mad at me for the re-re-write. So, I have generously decided to treat you to some super-fast updates (iPod'S demented auto correct just tryed to change 'fast' to 'fart'! LOL!) courtesy of KrystallINSANE, a wonderful reviewer who prompted me and who's name I'm pretty sure I spelt wrong.

Enjoy unresponsably!

Ch5- Band Practice

The ninja had worked through the night and finally it was finished he folded the freshly made ninja-et suite carefully and placed it into the box that the feathers had been in .

" Nomicon ?" said Randy, speaking for the first time since entering the book last night.

" how will I choose who to give this to?"he asked indicating the newly woven suite.

" you don't have to. I can choose for you." the scrawl of writing appeared in front of him.

" yeah that'd be better."

" I'll have chosen a new warrior before the full moon rises- that's in 2 weeks" the Nomicon wrote.

" cool . Well I need to "get up" for school now soooo…"

No sooner had he said it than the Nomicon had spat him out again. He got dressed for school quickly, he was excited to tell Howard, he was excited about rehearsals for 30 seconds to math, he was excited to see Alex, wait...

Was he ? Yeah he was. Randy decided then and their to accept that he had a crush on Alex, he didn't want doubt weighing down his new excitement. He shovelled down his cereal and was out on the porch waiting for Howard 5 minutes early.

" Howard, Howard, Howard" Randy said as his best friend approached him.

" what !?" said Howard angrily, it didn't bother Randy- Howard was always grumpy on school mornings, but this news would defiantly cheer him up!

" Guess what ?" said Randy

" ok but if you say " good guess" I'm gonna punch you!"

" nope its not good guess its way better- I totally figured out the Nomicon's riddle-"

" whoop-de-do!" said Howard

" and I , just this morning, finished making another ninja suite!" he finished

" YOU DID WHAT ?!" yelled Howard so loudly that Randy nearly fell backwards

" I made another ninja suite , the Nomicon is delivering it and by next Friday I'll have a new side-kick!" Randy repeated . They continued their ninja-et based conversation until they met Alex outside school.

" what are you so pleased about?" she asked Randy, he was usually a cheerful person, but today he was ginning ear to ear and saying "hi" to people he didn't even know. Even flute-girl saying"you guys are idiots." didn't dampen his spirit.

" oh nothing really, just urr…" his voice trailed off. Alex decided not to press for an answer, instead she doesn't the walk into school glancing at Randy and blushing every time she thought he saw.

They wandered through the halls to their lockers. Alex swung her locker door open, their was a lot of stuff in their like: several scetch-books containing doodles of the ninja, music books like- ADVANCED MUSIC - GUITAR and GUITAR TUNING GUIDE, school books, a highly decorated card-board box and-

" oh BRUCE!" said Randy, in the back of the locker was a highly-polished electric-blue and bright-purple ELECTRIC GUITAR!

" what my guitar?"

" YEAH! It's honkin' BRUCE!" said Randy, causing Alex to turn a little pink and beam at him.

" wait. YOU play guitar?" asked Howard

" yeah! I've had this guitar for four years! "

" Alex-" Randy began but was cut-off by the school bell.

" bye Randy!" Alex called as she made her way to her social studies class, keeping her eyes locked with his until she went round the corner and out of sight.

" Dude I had no idea she played! It's pretty bruce!" said Howard, this was probably the only positive comment he'd ever given Alex.

" YEAH it is !" said Randy, he played a key-tar in their band "30 seconds to math" and he was pleased to find something that he and Alex could do together. Maybe she could teach him, because he wasn't very good...

He pondered vaguely all through Spanish and barely even registered where their teacher called him "èstupido".

After a completely uneventful day (well it WAS a Wednesday) Howard and Randy went into the janitors closet to practice for "30 seconds to math" - a parody of "30 minutes to mars" that they had made-up for " the battle of the bands".

They set up their instruments- Howard on the drum-kit and Randy on the key-tar. They where about to start practice when the sound of an electric guitar blared through the P.A system in the recording studio. The studio was MEANT to be sound-proof but it was so mind-numbingly loud that it blasted out for the whole school- and possibly the people who lived five or less blocks away- too hear. Curious, Randy and Howard exited the janitor's closet and headed for the recording studio. Through the "sound-proof" glass they could see Alex with her purple and blue guitar. She was playing it in a punk-rock sort of way, her golden blonde hair was swishing around as the speakers blared out the extremely loud sound. She was singing loudly, Randy couldn't hear exactly what she was saying but he could her voice, it was smooth and silky.

With one last, short guitar solo she finished her song. She noticed Howard and Randy watching and gave them a cheerful wave which Randy returned in a dazed sort of way. She looks amazingly hot when she plays- he thought.

" hi guys!" she said cheerily as she exited the studio where Heldi usual did her me-cast.

Randy gave a vacant smile which drew a smirk from Howard.

" that was pretty Bruce Maddie" said Howard, for some reason calling her by her middle name. She rolled her eyes but made no attempt to correct him, better that,she thought , than him calling her " Milburn" all the time.

She looked over at Randy, he seemed a little vacant.

"Randy!" she said clapping in front of his face.

" huh?" said Randy, Howard was sniggering quietly.

" you ok ? You being a bit... Sort of ... Er like your in a daydream or something ." Alex tripped over her words, getting caught up in Randy's amazingly dark blue eyes.

" no . I'm fine. That was the total cheese by the way!"

" Thanks!" she said, regaining her cheerful ness." Bucky told me you guys where in a band. I didn't know that!"

" yeah we won the battle of the bands last month!" bragged Howard.

" really!?" she asked obviously impressed.

" yeah it was close though. Cunningham nearly missed it for- ouch!" Randy stamped on his best friend's foot.

" yeah I nearly missed our slot in the concert!" Randy tacked on lamely.

" how did you do it? I mean Howard , your Sister is one of the best musicians in the school!"

"yeah but their was a bit of an incident during her song and her guitar got wrecked."

" Howard, theirs another " battle of the bands" coming up. I really wanna enter but I don't have a group. Could I ... Maybe join up with you guys...?" Alex flushed red for what felt embarrassingly like the millionth time today.

"Well..." Howard looked at Randy, who nodded vigorously.

" okay ." he finished.

"oh thank you!" she squealed.

All three of them went into Heldi's studio to practice .


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: !RANDOM¡ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; heroes in a half-shell, TURTLE POWA!

Aaaaaand GO!

Ch 6 - Maybe I do like the ninja a little...

Alex was pleased, now she had band practice with Howard and Randy to look forward to as well as the next ninja battle and the girl's synchronised swimming club which was fun.

It was morning break, Randy and Howard had finally pushed Driscoll over the edge and she'd given them detention.

She opened her locker and withdrew her old leather sketch-book it was filled with doodles of the ninja. Sometimes fighting, sometimes smoke-bombing, sometimes just striking a heroic pose, their where even a few of him making silly mistakes like slipping on an old ham sandwich or getting caught off-guard by a monster. Her favourite drawing was a simple one, the ninja was just standing and smiling, you couldn't see his face obviously but the glint in his eye showed he was happy.

She doodled around it, little red hearts.

She'd been thinking about this for a while, it had occurred to her after the ninja had saved her from the robot, why had she blushed when he offered her a hand? She fell all the time, why would it be unusual for someone to help her? She'd fumbled with this strange notion for a while. It was occurring to her now that all of her more private ninja pics that she hadn't shown to Randy or Howard seemed to be surrounded by little hearts...

Why?

She pondered for a moment, maybe she had a "thing" for the ninja...

But he's 800 years old !

He dosnt look it though...

Yeah but he's still-

Maybe he is but you know you like him!

Ok maybe just a little...

But Randy-

We're not talking about him right now!

But I think I really like him and-

Shh! Ninja! You likey!

Alex finally gave I to her weird inner voice, after all, no point arguing with yourself.

She drew a little heart, inside it she wrote :

N

A

Then she drew a little arrow through it before closing her locker and making her way to H.E , Howard and Randy where in that class, she wondered what they'd say if she told them she like-liked the ninja. Howard would defiantly laugh, he was a bit in-sensitive. Randy wouldn't, he might be a bit of an idiot but he wouldn't hurt her feelings on purpose.


End file.
